


Marks

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to mark Gerard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship set in some vague and nebulous time on tour. You can make up the circumstances in your head to be whatever makes you feel the happiest inside. :)

Frank likes to mark Gerard. 

When he thinks about it like that it sounds very animalistic and savage and perhaps it is. But he doesn’t feel like it’s an instinctual need to dominate or anything like that. 

He just likes it. 

Gerard’s thighs, for example, are pale and creamy and perfect for marring. Frank always starts by nipping- just little bites that leave tiny red marks and make Gerard squirm and shudder, his voice coming out in gasps with a slight high-pitched wheezing tone. 

It’s intoxicating. Frank always smiles and laughs against Gerard’s thigh as his legs start to shake. Frank steadies them with his hands as he moves on to bigger bites, leaving actual tooth-marks and gnawing at the skin before he lets go. He finally finishes with full-on hickeys, sucking at Gerard’s flesh for as long as he can, leaving mouth-shaped deep purple marks, beautiful and perfect. 

By this time he usually has Gerard’s legs over his shoulders and it’s a simple step to start sucking him off, his cock hard and ready and leaking. Frank loves that first lick, that first taste of bittersweet precome. It’s delicious. 

Frank thinks about all of this as he jerks off in his bunk. He began thinking about it because Gerard’s pants had started tearing at the inseam near the end of the show tonight. Frank had been sitting on the floor playing during Teenagers when Gerard walked past him. All it took was that little glimpse of Gerard’s soft, white inner thighs and Frank’s been thinking about this ever since. 

He’s been thinking about Gerard’s thighs and legs and his dick; thinking about going down on him, sucking him off good and hard. He wants to give Gerard the kind of blowjob that will make him feel like he’s having his brains sucked out right through his cock. 

But of course Gerard hadn’t felt well after the show. He was all riled up, but complained of a headache all night; first lying on the couch in the dressing room and then in the lounge on the bus with a cold wet washcloth on his head to calm the pain. He never once stopped his mile-a-minute chatter about the show, though, finally moving to his bunk and practically falling asleep mid-sentence while the rest of they guys just kept “hmming” and nodding and making noises of assent during all the appropriate pauses. 

Frank had helped him get into bed, squishing the pillows the way he likes, pulling his jeans off, and then spreading the blanket over him, and that was when he noticed. As he was pulling the blanket up to Gerard’s waist, just like he likes it, he noticed that his thighs were pristine. They were perfect, no nicks, or bite-marks, or hickeys, and Frank was somewhat dismayed because it made him realize that he can’t remember the last time he went down on Gerard. They had exchanged hand jobs just yesterday before the show and Frank recalls sucking Gerard to hardness before he fucked him on their last hotel night, but for the life of him he has no idea when he last gave Gerard a proper blowjob. 

Obviously this is unacceptable. 

Frank is still thinking about it as he strokes himself slowly and firmly. He’s not trying to prolong this too much because he does want to get some sleep now that the bus is finally quiet, since Gerard’s chattering trailed off. He wants it to be good, though- not the kind of orgasm that comes so fast that he’s left wanting more right away. He brings his hand up and licks and spits on it before continuing his strokes. He thinks about what he’s going to do to Gerard on their next hotel night. How he’ll mark his thighs up good enough to last for weeks before sucking him down deep, as deep as he can go. Frank will set a rhythm at first while he fondles and massages Gerard’s balls the way he knows he likes, but eventually he’ll move back just enough and then let Gerard have at it. Frank loves getting his face fucked and Gerard knows it, too, so he’ll go for it. 

Frank increases his strokes as he thinks about Gerard’s dick in his mouth, hot and heavy and full. Frank can almost taste it and feel the texture. He imagines the musky smell that’s only Gerard’s. He thinks about the head of Gerard’s cock hitting the back of his throat over and over again before Gee seizes up and comes right down Frank’s throat all hot and sticky. That’s what does it. That’s what has Frank finally shaking and shuddering, trying and failing to muffle his cries with his fist shoved tight up into his mouth as he comes to the image of Gerard coming down his throat after fucking it raw. 

After Frank comes down a bit, panting harshly until he has his wits about him again, he notices that he can hear the sounds of tinny music coming from two different bunks. He wonders which two guys had to turn up their music so loud to drown out the sound of him jerking off. He doesn’t feel bad about it, though, not really. They’ve all heard each other jerk off at one time or another and Gerard’s just as loud as he is if not louder. 

After another minute or so, Frank’s curtain opens and he finds Gerard kneeling next to his bunk, smirking slightly. 

“Hey,” Frank breathes out quietly, using the hand not covered in spunk to carefully push Gee’s hair back out of his face and cup his head gently. “Thought you were asleep.”

“I was.” Gerard grabs at Frank’s hand, tangling their fingers together. “I was, but some asshole was jerking off across from me and it woke me up.”

“I wasn’t that loud,” Frank argues.

“No, you weren’t.” Gerard puts a couple of fingers to Frank’s lips, caressing them softly. “I think I’m just attuned to your pleasure noises. If my head didn’t hurt so damn bad still, I think I could have come just from listening to you.” 

Frank feels bad now. “Is it still that bad?” He moves his hand to back of Gerard’s neck and massages it, trying to help unleash some of the knots of tension that he knows Gerard holds there. “Is there anything I can do?”

“If I felt better, I’d make you fix the case of epic blue balls I have going on right now, but I know it won’t help my headache.” Gerard nuzzles back into Frank’s hand a bit and sighs. “Just promise me that you’ll make it up to me on our next hotel night and I’ll feel better.”

Frank smiles, that’s something he can do. “I promise.” He leans over and kisses Gerard, slipping his tongue in just enough to taste before backing off. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make it up to you so good.” 

“Good.” Gerard leans in, kissing him for a few seconds before pulling back to say, “Now scootch. Make room for me. I can’t possibly fall asleep by myself now.”

Frank fumbles around until he finds a dirty t-shirt to use to wipe up the sticky spunk and moves over so that his back is against the wall. Gerard gets in, lying on his side, facing away from Frank. Frank continues his massage of Gerard’s neck, which is tough in the limited space, but worth it to hear to satisfied moans that Gerard makes as he falls back to sleep. 

Once Gerard has finally drifted off again, Frank pulls him close, kissing his scalp and whispering into his ear. “I’ll make it so good, can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” Frank may be imagining it, but he swears he can feel Gerard’s whole body shudder in his sleep after he says that. He smiles to himself and falls asleep filled with anticipation.

*_*_*

It’s two more nights before they’re finally in a hotel again, and by then Frank is more than ready to get Gerard in his mouth. The second the door to their room clicks shut, he’s on Gerard, pushing him back toward the bed and not stopping until he falls onto it on his back, all smiles and laughter. “Jesus, Frank. Eager much?” Gerard asks as he watches Frank pull his hoodie off before lying down with his hands snaking up under Gerard’s shirt. 

“I need to get these clothes off you. I want at your body.” Frank knows he sounds needy, but dammit that’s because he is. “I need you naked, all of you. Not just the pieces I can reach in the damn bunk.”

His voice sounds wrecked even to his own ears and he figures Gerard must hear it, too. He helps by pulling off his hoodie and yanking his shirt off over his head, but then he stops; his hands on either side of Frank’s face pulling him in for a kiss. Frank lets himself go, aware that he’s gasping and allows his cries to be swallowed up by Gerard’s mouth. He feels Gerard’s fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp and tangling in the strands. When he can’t be put off any longer, he pulls back, panting. Gerard looks concerned as he asks softly, “You okay?”

Frank nods, “I am. I just need you, want you.” 

Gerard nods back and seems to understand.

Frank pulls his t-shirt off and shimmies quickly out of his jeans and underwear and then he’s back on Gerard, pulling at his belt and finally getting it and the snap and zip of his jeans undone. Another time, he’d draw it out. He’d undress Gerard slowly as if unwrapping a gift, but not now. Right now he just wants at Gerard’s skin- his naked, pale, perfect unmarked skin. 

He pulls Gerard’s jeans right off along with his briefs and then he settles in between Gerard’s legs, hands up under his knees to push them up and apart. Frank takes a deep breath and spends a moment just looking. He stares at the expanse of white skin, all soft and delicate, the brown hairs on it so fine and smooth. 

He glances up briefly and notices Gerard looking down at him, but he doesn’t say anything, just swallows before leaning his head back on the pillow, getting comfortable. He knows this drill. He’s seen Frank like this before. 

The first thing Frank likes to do is taste. He licks a long stripe up the insides of both thighs. He can’t explain why he loves this taste so much. He knows it’s just skin. All skin actually tastes basically the same, and it’s not very exciting. But this is _Gerard_. This is Gerard in a place that very few others ever get to see. Frank still remembers back during the early days when Gerard wasn’t really picky about who blew him. What he was picky about was who actually got to see him naked. Frank can still remember the first few times he tried to actually pull Gerard’s pants off all the way and Gerard would always stop him. 

In a similar vein, Frank felt like he’d been given a precious gift the first time Gerard let them fuck with the lights on. 

Frank thinks Gerard’s body is beautiful and he always has, whatever size he’s been, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that it’s _Gerard_ and Frank loves him. So Frank _needs_ to be able to get at his body, his skin. He needs to be able to love him and worship him and make him feel good. Knowing that Gerard wouldn’t lie back and let himself be seen and tasted like this for just anyone only makes it that much better. 

Frank always insists on light now. It doesn’t have to be bright, but there’s always at least one lamp on because Frank needs to _see_.

After he’s licked up and down the inside of each thigh, Frank simply sucks for a while, no teeth and just the tiniest bit of suction. He’s teasing, really, because Gerard never knows when the sucking will turn to nipping. Frank likes to wait until he has Gerard really relaxed before he does that. The little high-pitched noises that Gerard makes in the back of his throat always come out sounding more surprised and strangled when he does it this way. 

At first he’s just been rubbing his hands up and down the outsides of Gerard’s thighs, but now he moves them up a bit, spreading Gerard’s legs out more and fondling his balls, tickling at his entrance just before he starts to nip. 

The trick with the nipping is to get just the tiniest bit of skin between your teeth and then bite down hard really quickly before pulling back. The little red marks left behind are bright and angry at first, but they fade pretty quickly, usually within an hour or so. Frank peppers Gerard’s thighs liberally with the little red nicks before he starts to really bite. It’s the actual biting that makes Gerard squirm. 

Frank gets a good hold on Gerard’s dick, not exactly stroking, just holding it. He holds it so that Gerard can’t squirm around too much. Frank knows the biting tickles and hurts and makes Gerard want to move, but he has to hold still, because Frank’s got him and isn’t letting go. When Frank thinks about it out of the moment, it almost feels like a sadistic thing to do, but Gerard makes the most delicious noises and never protests, so Frank knows he likes it. As much as Frank is the one with a desperate need to mark his lover, Gerard has a desperate need to be marked, even if he’s never put it into so many words. 

Frank gnaws on mouthfuls of Gerard’s skin for as long as he can stand it. He feels like he wants to eat Gerard alive. It’s like he’s burning with it. He moves his teeth back and forth just enough that he knows it will hurt, but won’t break the skin. When he finishes making several dark and obvious bite-marks, complete with indentations from his teeth that will last days, he finally moves on to his favorite part- the hickeys.

Frank has always loved giving people hickeys. He’s left his mark on the necks and shoulders and collarbones of more girls and boys than he can possibly remember. But with Gerard, it’s different. With Gerard, it’s in this special, secret place that only Gee really knows about. It’s not meant to be a mark to make a claim of ownership for other people to see and respect. While Frank supposes that perhaps there is a bit of a territory-claiming instinct motivating him, that’s not really what it’s about because it isn’t for other people to see. It’s for Gerard to see. It’s for Gerard to see and feel and remember every time he looks at these bruises. Every time he presses a finger into them and feels the resulting pain, he’ll think of Frank and he’ll remember. He’s Frank’s. This is Frank saying, ‘you’re mine.’ Just for Gerard, just for him to know and remember and never doubt that he’s loved and desired and needed by someone, by Frank. 

Frank sucks bruises until he’s sure they’ll be there for weeks. He delights in the noises it makes, the taste and the texture of it- Gerard’s skin on his tongue, his mouth working to create the strongest possible suction; Gerard squirming beneath him- wiggling, but not trying to get away because he can’t as Frank’s got him quite literally by the dick. Gerard’s thighs begin to shake uncontrollably and every time that Frank finally pulls his mouth off the skin, Gerard gasps and pants with relief. His hand periodically drops down onto Frank’s head to thread his fingers through his hair as he works, his other arm flung over his eyes as if any additional sensation would be more than he can take.

Finally Frank is satisfied with his markings. He releases Gerard’s cock, which rips an anguished sigh from his throat and then rubs his hands firmly up and down the insides of Gerard’s thighs, gradually helping them still. He stares in wonder at Gerard’s dripping cock, a long string of precome falling down and Frank can’t wait to taste it. Once Gerard is finally calmer, Frank shoulders his thighs and rests his hands on his belly, then moves in for that first delightful taste. It’s so good and Frank moans out loud as he moves it around in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip of Gerard’s cock. Starting off just sucking lightly at the head, he brings a hand down to massage Gerard’s balls with his fingers. He waits until he hears Gerard make his favorite choked-off noise, the one that comes right before he starts swearing at Frank to just do it already, then he moves down, taking his whole dick into his mouth as far as he can go without deep-throating. He moves up and down several times before he pulls off, panting, and goes to work on Gerard’s balls.

Frank loves this. He loves nuzzling and licking and tasting Gerard here. The musty smell and taste intoxicates him. He always just licks at first, teasing, before taking his balls into his mouth and sucking slightly. Every once in a while, he uses his teeth a little and laughs silently to himself each time Gerard’s hips jerk up sharply as he does it. When he’s finished with his balls he moves down to lap at his ass. The taste is tangy and dirty and wrong and Frank loves it and wants it forever. He licks more than he needs to because he can’t get enough. He licks at Gerard’s hole until it’s dripping wet and then he sucks his middle finger of his left hand deep into his mouth before driving it home, deep inside Gerard’s ass, as deep as it can go.

Frank leaves his finger there as he pulls his face back, wiggling the digit around until he finds Gerard’s prostate and makes him jerk and finally cry out, “Gah, Frankie!”

Frank laughs at that, but it isn’t mean, he’s just happy. He’s enjoying this and as he hits Gerard’s prostate again, he watches his face to see him smiling from under his arm where it’s still shielding his eyes as he moans with pleasure. Frank allows himself to enjoy that completely satisfied expression for a few seconds and then he’s back to work on Gerard’s cock. He starts stroking slowly with his right hand and laps at the head again before sinking down. He sinks down as far as he possibly can, until he feels the head hitting the back of his throat and then pulls back. He goes down several more times, deeper each time while still working his finger in Gerard’s ass, and it isn’t long before Gerard can’t keep his hips still any longer. 

Frank takes pity on him and moves back so that Gerard can angle his hips up. Frank takes his hand off Gerard’s dick and wraps it loosely around his thigh. He continues stroking Gerard’s prostate with his finger and then just waits. It always takes Gerard a minute to come back to himself enough to realize what Frank is doing. When he does, he reaches his hands down to grip Frank’s head and then starts to thrust up slowly and carefully. They have a method worked out now where Frank follows Gerard’s lead and they can get a rhythm going where Gerard thrusts up slowly enough into Frank’s mouth that Frank can keep pace with him, his finger moving around in Gerard’s ass and massaging his prostate the whole time. 

This is the fun part. This is when Frank just closes his eyes and lets it happen, lets Gerard fuck his face. He feels like he’s done his part and it feels so fucking good to just let go and let Gerard have at him, setting the pace, setting the speed and everything. Frank makes a conscious effort to open his throat and relax and he loves the way it feels when Gerard’s cock hits the back, his fingers gradually tightening around Frank’s skull without him even realizing it. Frank feels used and so completely loose; he feels like he could do this forever.

Sometimes it feels like forever, but not tonight. Frank figures he must have wound Gerard up too much with the biting and that’s why it doesn’t take long for his rhythm to falter, his muscles tightening, ass clenching around Frank’s finger as a warning just before he comes. Gerard’s fingers are clenched tightly on Frank’s head, but just as he starts to come, he breathes out, “oh,” and loosens his hold so that Frank can pull back. Gerard knows that Frank likes to move back enough to be able to taste it when Gerard comes. He likes to have that taste in his mouth so he can share it with Gerard the next time they kiss. Frank pulls back in time to get plenty of delicious spunk on his tongue.

Once Gerard is done coming, Frank pulls his finger out of his ass slowly and moves up the bed a little, still holding onto Gerard’s spunk and not swallowing it. He makes a show of looking up at Gerard as he plays with it in his mouth. Once he’s sure Gerard’s watching, he opens so that Gerard can see it on his tongue, he swirls it around a bit and toys with it before finally swallowing. He loves the way Gerard’s eyes roll back before he drops his head onto the pillow. Gerard sighs long and loud and says, his voice wrecked, “How are you even fucking real?”

Frank laughs and scoots the rest of the way up the bed to lie on top of Gerard, his dick hard and leaking, poking into Gerard’s hip. Gerard moves his hand down toward it, but Frank stops him, gripping his wrist. He leans down and licks at Gerard’s ear before asking, “Can I fuck you?”

Gerard nods and smiles. He never says no, but Frank always asks. He figures it’s only polite since Gerard’s just come and won’t be able to come again before Frank finishes. Frank just loves him like this- totally relaxed and boneless, blissed-out. Frank reaches toward Gerard’s bag and rummages around in it until he finds a condom and the bottle of lube. He leans down and kisses Gerard deeply before he gets ready. He has to. He can’t do this, can’t stick his dick in someone without kissing first. It almost feels rude not to, but mostly he just doesn’t want to forget what it’s about. He doesn’t want Gerard to feel like now that he’s come, he’s just being used so Frank can get off. He doesn’t think he’s ever made Gerard feel that way, but all the same, he’s conscientious. He swirls his tongue in Gerard’s mouth and feels him smile at tasting himself. He pulls back, murmuring a quick, “love you,” before pecking Gerard’s lips one more time.

He slides the condom on and slicks himself up liberally before positioning himself at Gerard’s entrance. He smiles as he looks down to see all the marks he’s left. Gerard’s thighs are positively gorgeous now with little red nicks, and big bruises and bite marks. He looks thoroughly owned and claimed. 

Frank knows Gerard is so relaxed right now that he’ll open right up for him, but he waits until he sees him nod before he slides home. It’s so good. It’s hot and wet and tight and it’s _Gerard,_ and sometimes Frank thinks he could cry when he feels this. He immediately needs to lean down and kiss Gerard some more because he loves him. Maybe that’s weird, but it’s how he feels. And Gerard kisses him right back, smiling as he begins experimentally tightening his ass around Frank’s dick and that does it. Frank can’t be still any longer and he starts thrusting. 

He sets a smooth rhythm, nothing too crazy fast or hard because he doesn’t need that right now. He just needs this- Gerard’s body opening up for him and then clenching around him. It’s too good and Frank knows it’s going to be over way too fast. It always is when they do it this way. Frank’s been teetering on the edge for so long while he was sucking Gerard off. Sometimes he’s amazed he doesn’t come the very second he slides inside.

He thrusts, trying to hit Gerard’s prostate each time. He loves the way it makes him shudder and gasp, and even though Gerard isn’t going to come again, Frank still wants this to be good for him. He finally has to speed up when he knows he can’t drag it out any longer. His fingers run up and down Gerard’s stomach and chest, dancing around and leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Gerard trembles as his dick makes a valiant effort at getting hard again but it’s too late. Frank is almost there. He thrusts harder, losing his rhythm and he doesn’t try to stop it when his muscles seize up. His breath catches as he comes and all he’s aware of is Gerard grabbing at his hand and holding it, entwining their fingers as Frank blows his load inside of him. 

Frank collapses onto Gerard after a couple of seconds and it’s a little while before he can bring himself to move. He pulls out and pulls off the condom, tying it off and tossing it away from the bed. Then he lies back down with his head on Gerard’s chest. Gerard’s fingers aimlessly run along his shoulders and back while his other hand softly pets at his head. Finally, after he’s reveled sufficiently in the post-coital glow, Frank moves up the bed to lie beside Gerard. Gerard has his eyes closed at first, but Frank strokes over his eyelids with the pad of his thumb and they open. Gerard smiles as Frank lightly strokes his fingers over his lips. “You good?” Frank asks.

Gerard nods. “Perfect.” He reaches his arms around Frank’s waist and pulls him close. “You?”

Frank smiles and brings his forehead in to touch Gerard’s. “Perfect,” he says. And then he kisses Gerard again, because he has to, because he loves him.


End file.
